


【SD花流．旅途中系列之六】骑士（文：十甫）

by bmyuen



Series: SD花流．旅途中系列（文：十甫） [6]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, 花流
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 21:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19343182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmyuen/pseuds/bmyuen





	【SD花流．旅途中系列之六】骑士（文：十甫）

“我受够了！死狐狸！”

碰！

樱木用力地关上门，带着愤怒的心情离开他与流川暂时居住的房子。

来到圣安东尼奥市已有一个多月了。

大学毕业后，原本纯粹从日本到美国作短期旅行的两人，竟悲惨地被强盗强抢去除了护照外所有的财物。身无分文，被滞留在圣安东尼奥市的两人，幸好得到樱英花特儿的相助，除了给他们安排工作，还安排了住宿。

就这样，两人在陌生的城市互相依赖地生活着。

在日本，他们虽然早已是恋人的关系，然而却各有各的生活空间，互不干涉。这一次，是他们第一次出国旅行、第一次共同生活。两个在不同空间成长的人，突然必须共同生活在同一个空间裡，当然免不了磨擦。

像这样无缘无故地争吵，樱木摔门离去，已不是第一次了。

只是为什么每一次都是樱木先离开“战场”？

……

是呀？我干嘛要逃？应该将那只臭狐狸赶出来才是！

樱木边搔乱自己的红发边恶狠狠地想着。

“红头！你在干嘛？”

一把甜美的女声响起。

樱木抬起头来，立刻看见一个穿着黑夹克、绑着马尾的女子。

只见她英气的脸上满是疑问的神色，樱木觉得她有一点眼熟，却又想不起她是谁？

“怎么？不记得我了吗？shit！混日本人～”那女子一手叉腰，一手指着樱木的鼻尖骂道，然而眼中尽是笑意。

突然，一个骑着哈里机车、戴着墨镜、长发随风飘扬的身影与眼前人重叠，“呀！是你！男人婆！”樱木用标准的英文喊了出来。

“咦？不坏嘛，红头，英语学得挺快的！”

“当然，我是天才嘛～哇哈哈……”

“噗嗤！”英气女子在樱木的身边坐了下来。“我叫Tiza，你呢？”

“我是天才樱木花道！”

“天才樱木花道？好长的名字……”

“天才就是与平民百姓不一样，你不知道吗？”

“哈哈！”

“你怎么会在这里？”

“……嗯……”

Tiza的沉默，让樱木感觉到自己问了不该问的问题。

他有一点尴尬地再搔了搔头，“……那个……那天还没来得及多谢你呢！”

“嗯？……哦～才一瓶水而已，小意思啦！”

“不只呀，还有一件外套……还有你离去后又回头送水送外套的心意……谢谢。”樱木双手向后撑地，昂头望着漆黑的星空，微笑地说道。

“……嗯…小意思啦……”

“你感到不好意思吗？男人婆～”

“Shit！谁不好意思了……喂！你的……那个呢？”Tiza露出暧昧的眼神，故意提高音调说“那个”揶揄着樱木。她知道樱木会明白的。

“哼！臭狐狸！死了！”

“怎么会？那天不是好好的吗？”Tiza听说“那个”死了后，心里吃惊。

一个月前，她与一班哈里机车的爱好者，驾着哈里在高速公路尽情飞驰。

突然，看见远处有一个突兀的高个儿在移动着。

好奇心起，便吹口哨向同伴招呼一声，大家齐往高个儿驶去。

待接近时，那高个儿突然转身，那时，她才发现，那高个儿原来是两个人重叠起来造成的错觉。一个在另一个的背上，「难怪那么突兀！」

她停下机车打量他们，东方人的脸孔……呣，不像中国人的扁平脸孔，好像是日本人。只见背着黑发的红头，脸上带着戒备神色。

其他同伴开始喧闹，在嘲笑着他们。

她眉头一皱，左手一扬，要大家开车离去。

吧吧吧～

一群哈里像风般来也像风般离去。

然而，她却突然起了恻隐之心，向同伴交待了一下，便掉头回去找黑发红头。

她再度在他们身边停下车，默默无言地看着他们。

“看什么看！男人婆！”红头对她呲牙咧嘴。

虽然他的英语发音不准，她还是听出是骂人的话！

她脱下身上的外套丢在红头的脸上，接着解开背包，拿了一瓶水向他抛去。然后，她启动机车，骂了一句“Shit！混日本人！”后，便扬长而去。

她后来有偷偷回头看，只见红头小心翼翼地放下背上的人，为他拭汗、喂水……很温柔……她不禁有一点羡慕那黑发人，“若他对我也像红头对黑发那样……唉……”

虽然与他们只有匆匆交集，但她就是忘不了这两个人。

他们给她的感觉太和谐了。

如今，听说樱木的“那个”死了，她岂有不吃惊的？于是连忙追问。

“别提那狐狸了！最好别再让我见到他！哼！”只听樱木恶狠狠地说道。

“……见到的时候生气……见不着的时候就会牵肠挂肚……可是，我宁可选择生气，也不愿意见不到对自己而言是最重要的那个人……你说对吗？红头～”

这一次，轮到樱木沉默了。

一双修长的腿无声无息地站在他们的面前。

樱木抬头即对上一双冷漠的眼睛。

“臭狐狸！你来干嘛？你不是说不在乎我的吗？”

“……笨痴……”

樱木吃惊地看着流川。

一只手伸到他的面前。樱木恍恍惚惚地让流川把他拉起来。

他呆呆地看着流川，结结巴巴地说道，“你…再…说…一次…”

“笨痴～”声音轻轻，几乎细不可闻。

樱木一把将流川拥在怀里。

此刻，樱木的心情是激动的。

这一句话，是流川对他说的──“我．爱．你”。

当初，流川在骂他的时候，不知道是想骂“白痴”还是“笨蛋”，结果冲口而出竟是“笨痴”。后来，发现自己的失误，流川不好意思地笑了一下，却发现眼前的樱木竟发愣了……

倏地，樱木的手抚上他的脸，对他说道，“再说一次。”

彷彿受了蛊惑似的，流川轻轻地说道，“…笨痴…”然后闭上眼睛。

唇上，一如期待地印上一个温热的唇。流川热烈地回应着。

喜欢白痴呀～

樱木知道流川的心。

他也……喜欢狐狸呀！

Tiza仰望着忘情地紧拥的两人，然后转过头，望向自己的哈里机车，微微一笑，“今天的风很大，冷呀～”

  
本贴由十甫于2003年12月22日01:18:09在“花流至上”发表


End file.
